1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for an unmanned aerial vehicle used for aerial photography and having a mounting portion for a photographic device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a technique in which an unmanned aerial vehicle controls aerial photography performed by a photographic device mounted to a mounting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera unit that performs photography when falling has been disclosed as a related technique for controlling aerial photography based on a remote operation (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104254). The camera unit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104254 has an orientation stabilizing means used when it is falling or thrown and a camera module that serves as an image capturing means, and the camera unit enables remote control from an external control unit through mutual authentication with the control unit.